na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meditation with the Gods: Atum
Scent Description: Light of Atum: NA's Dragon's Blood, Egyptian Incense, Indian Incense, Gold Amber and the smoke of the Earth. ---- ---- Review #1 by Egypt Thu Jul 10, 2008 Think of your favorite incense, whatever it may be...this is it. The subtle sweetness of Dragon's Blood and rich, golden Amber, with a hint of lovely Nag Champa hovering beneath. A scent that envelopes you in its protective embrace as it takes your spirit on a journey of self-discovery..strengthening and empowering you along the way. Hypnotic, spiritual, sensual...ancient. Atum, the 'complete' one. As is this most breathtaking oil. ---- Review #2 by agameofthree Mon Aug 04, 2008 Bottle: Incense and dragon's blood. Me: This is very incensey -- it smells almost exactly like a stick of it. It's very smoky and a little bit sweet. Very beautiful. All of you who were excited by the addition of incense oils to the blends, this is the one to definitely try! It's like wearing incense. Lovely. ---- Review #3 by Amunet Wed Aug 20, 2008 MMMmmm incense… Warm, glowing and a little spicey. A very potent oil. ---- Review #4 by whiskerswhispers Thu Aug 28, 2008 Meditation: Atum In bottle: Indian incense. like nag champa and sandalwood and spices. On skin: mmm, I like this. It smells like smoky exotic incense and wafts of spice from a desert bazaar. The Indian incense is dominant, on me it is nag champa and spiced sandalwood smoke, fragrant and warm, but not a thin bland champa scent at all. I also smell something that could be patchouli. There’s some dragon’s blood, and thankfully this smells resinous and not floral like some DB notes. The amber is subtle but adds a touch of sweetness. This is highly reminiscent of the Underworld, and also of the Anubis scents. the drydown is much the same as before, but drier and smokier, as the darker smoke notes come out, and I think now I can smell more resinous notes, maybe that’s the Egyptian incense. and after a few hours, I smell my wrist again and ohhhh…amber and resinous incense! it’s so beautiful at drydown, when the amber really shows off, and the nag champa is replaced with spiced myrrh incense burning gently. At first I wasn’t sure if this would work but yet again, this is another Meditation scent that works wonderfully. ---- Review #5 by mansku11 Thu Mar 19, 2009 This is quite similar to MwtG: Seshat to me, and I see it as her male counterpart, at least scent-wise. Whereas she is sweet dragon's blood incense, Atum is drier, woodsier, and well, more masculine. Yes, unhelpful, I know. Suffice it to say that I think Atum, Seshat and Hathor are my favorite MwtG scents, as they are the most true incense scents of the series to my nose. More of these in actual incense form is my dearest wish. ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Permanent Collection Category:Meditation with the Gods